The Land Without Hope
by Miisakee
Summary: An alien crash, the Light Patrol, the JL, YJ and more inside. Full Summary inside. T for safety.


**I hope you enjoy this and so on, blardy, blardy blah, and REVIEW!**

**Yeah, made-up species, made-up character, made-up patrol and so on, if you don't like OC's you have been warned.**

**I hope this isn't your typical alien-on-earth thing, but if it is, hopefully you'll enjoy it anyway. Feel free to tell me any criticisms whatsoever. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own YJ, but I do own my OC, her planet, her species and all the things you don't recognise. You may not steal them. You can use her species if you want, but please ask first. It is highly possible that I may add the Teen Titans into the story, but I'm not adding it into the crossover archive until I do.**

**A Land without Hope**

**Summary: When an alien ship crash-lands in Central City, the Justice League is forced to investigate. When they get there, there are no signs of any life-forms. What was inside it? No one knows!**

**A Land without Hope**

**Intro**

I just thought I should tell you all about my new system and species and so on.

I should start by telling you what the Sinkle aliens are.

I guess they're not really one species, more of a mix.

It started with the intergalactic war that shook the universe.

The Kryptonians and the Tamaranians were on one side and the Gordanians and the Hators were on the other.

This was started by an argument between the Gordanians and the Tamaranians; the Gordanians wanted an uninhabited planet that was under Tamaranian rule and the Tamaranians refused to give it.

This started a war between the two races.

Then the other races, being the lovely aliens they are, joined in the war and started fighting each other.

Soon all the other races started fighting too, the Martians and so on.

Now, this 'uninhabited' planet was in a distant galaxy from the others and the Tamaranians had taken it when some of their explorers had crashed on it.

But the truth was that it wasn't uninhabited.

On it was small creatures called the Despitaians that were originally space-nomads.

The Tamaranians had no idea that there was already some aliens living on the planet, or they would never have claimed it.

The war ended with the Tamaranians declaring the planet general property and saying that anyone could settle on it.

Anyway, after the war, thousands were left homeless, many of these left for the Sinkla system, in which this planet was based.

In the Sinkla system there are ten planets with life on.

These are as follows, in order from the star that they orbit:

Jali

Kija

Despita (the one that started it all)

Odse

Minu

Jad

Fjii

Hihu

Jsu

Usnu

When they found the aliens already living there, they just intermingled with them.

However, Despita was around the size of Jupiter, and had a lot of aliens on, so they remained mostly Despitaian but had some of the blood of the other nations. The original Despitaians had only the ability to breathe in space, but as they intermingled, they developed the power of flight and many others.

Despitaians didn't all have the exact same powers, it depended on who they were descended from. Some Despitaians had refused to intermingle, and so were almost pure-bloods, they weren't full ones, because some married some that had intermingled and so on.

They found the other planets and found that they also had life on them, so they intermingled there too.

This is the history of the Sinkle Aliens.

**Hope you liked this intro and please tell me if I should continue.**

Here are some of the customs of Sinkle culture:

1) language:

a) Mother/Mum/Mom is Makiu

b) Father/Dad is Faiti

c) brother is Hai

d) sister is Hau

e) Hello is Jaika

f) Goodbye is Hulki

g) Miss= Missing somewhere or someone is Laiu

That's all for the language so far, I can't write them all on here.

2) Kissing:

In Sinkle culture, and in Tamaranian, kissing is not a form of love but is merely a way of communicating and teaching a language.

Love is demonstrated by a gentle high-five and then a knuckle twist and then a handshake.

3) Marrage:

In Sinkle culture, marrage is forever binding and even if your husband/wife dies, you must never marry or show love for someone else.

You marry by the tying of the knot, which is why Sinkles refer to marrage as 'tying the knot'. You each hold one strip of rope and then the leader of the ceromony ties the knot and you each recite the following:

Male: Ikla manid kidus jfisu hiau ( I promise to love you and cherish you and to become bound to you forever!)

Female: Ikli manid kiduai jfisu hiau (I promise to love you and to submit to you and to become bound to you forever!)

4) The SGC or the Sinkle Guardian Corps:

You must be sixty-five (thirteen) or older to join.

Policy is that you do not protect a planet or system that already has protection.

**REVIEW!**


End file.
